


Almost

by EmeraldWaves



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, M/M, Minor mentions of sex nothing super explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:26:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6340375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWaves/pseuds/EmeraldWaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s as though Munakata almost saved him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic I've been working on for quite awhile, it's very important to me. It's based on this quote: 
> 
> "Almost is the saddest word there could be. I almost kissed her. We almost made it through. It almost happened. It's a word used when you expect a certain thing to happen, but life turns into another direction, and you're just stuck there wishing." 
> 
> As well as this [ART](http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=35593363) (the eng translation has nothing to do with this fic XD)

The blanket was warm from the heat which lingered on it from the night’s previous activity. The other was in pain; Munakata realized that. The Blue King was an intelligent man and though he wasn’t all that forthcoming with his own feelings, (or rather he pushed them down for the sake of his professionalism) he could tell Suoh’s heart wasn’t anywhere to be found. He knew the physical organ beat in the man’s chest, as he was still alive after all, but it was as though Suoh was a living corpse, setting his coffin up in Munakata’s sheets. And for some unknown reason, the Blue King had allowed it to happen.

Munakata wasn't one to give in to his desires and passions. Frequently, he suppressed the feelings so far down, he didn't even know where to find them any longer. In a way, he _was_ only human, so he assumed if he searched deep enough, he would find them—somewhere in the pit of his stomach. But it was better this way, he always thought. He was a King. A King among men who followed him, sometimes blindly it seemed. He didn't have time for petty emotions that wouldn't matter in the end. What mattered was keeping balance and order; frivolous feelings didn't really lend themselves to those ideals.

Suoh was the antithesis of Munakata, everything he didn't believe in. Suoh was a raging flame which burned throughout his entire body. It was something Munakata had grown familiar with in their fights and now, he had grown familiar with it under the sheets. Suoh's touch had ignited a flame Munakata had never felt before. His own power was cold—a blue which engulfed his entire being when he allowed the strength to escape from his body in small amounts, and it was so different from the red. Suoh's raged against his skin, his lips hot and needy. With Suoh’s rough hands all over him, Munakata was sure he would've burned from the flame, but instead his body seemed to welcome it. The heat scorching through his body, his voice erupting noises from his throat he never knew he could even make. Simply put, it was addicting. It was the second night he had let it happen, and he feared he was caving to his carnal desires. A true King would perhaps be above that; a true King wouldn't have this problem.

It was through these nights he was slowly coming to realize, Suoh was the same as him, maybe even more so than Munakata had ever expected. The Red King was suppressing something else entirely, however. And Suoh’s followers were just as blind. Men throwing themselves at the power he gave them. Clan was such a nice word for something so formal at times.

Sitting on the couch, he purposefully moved away from the bed, leaving one blanket with Suoh and the other tightly wrapped around his own shoulders. He let one hand slip through the blanket, reaching for a small piece of the unfinished puzzle which lay on the table. Suoh hadn't stirred in the bed at all. The man had commented he often struggled to sleep—spent many nights lying awake desperately trying not to dream of a world destroyed at his red hands. Munakata could always see it on his face, the way his eyes drooped and the gray bags stayed permanently fixed under his lids. They were the same age, but somehow, even with the heavy weight of being a King and lack of sleep he often experienced himself, Munakata had maintained a look of youth about him. Perhaps it was in his genes or perhaps he was just that lucky.

He hadn't wanted to wake the other, partially because there was a small part of him which believed the Red King deserved some rest and partially due to the fact that he had absolutely no idea what to say to the other. They had shared such an intimate evening, and Munakata was unprepared to face the repercussions of the feelings he had locked far away.

Munakata knew what it had been. He was an _intelligent_ man. He knew of his human needs and he could assume Suoh’s, especially now—now that the man had lost _that_ person who was supposedly closest to him.

Munakata’s thin fingers brushed the edge of the puzzle piece, gently stroking at the soft, worn board. It was a puzzle he had completed before, but he was attempting to create the picture again. He was aware of the result, but there was something so rewarding about watching it slowly come together, a success he could control completely.

Falling victim to Suoh's wiles hadn't been in his plan. Suoh needed to revoke his throne. His sword was breaking apart, bit by bit, pieces crackling to Earth, foretelling the drama that was to come. Though Munakata was very familiar with the end product of the picture woven together by the pieces of Suoh's Sword, there was no way he could put the fallen ones where they once had been. No longer could Suoh hold everything together to create a red masterpiece.

He placed the piece down and sighed, leaning back against the couch. His mind was jumbled, the puzzle pieces felt heavy in his hands and he couldn't stop replaying the events of the night before in his head.

Suoh had always been a mess—a mess of a man barely held together by Totsuka Tatara. Munakata did not know much of the man as he had only spoken to him once or twice, but he knew the young man had been everything to the Red King. Munakata would never understand why the younger had spent so much of his time around the red ruffians. He was much more poised and weak, from what Munakata had heard and seen. However, Suoh was convinced it was this man who kept his powers in check. This man was the only one who could quell the fears of the burning Red King.

And then _he _had been murdered. Everyone had witnessed it. Simultaneously, the camera was Totsuka’s saving grace, revealing the man who had shot him dead, and his worst memory keeper. Everyone knew when and how the young man had been shot.__

__Suoh didn't have to tell Munakata he died that day too._ _

__Munakata assumed they were lovers, Totsuka and Suoh. Staring into Suoh's eyes, their bodies completely connected, Munakata could tell. Even with his metal frames removed by Suoh’s own hands, Munakata thought Suoh’s amber eyes looked ghostly, his gaze fixated somewhere beyond Munakata. And though their eyes met, the Blue King could tell Suoh wasn’t looking at him. Not really. Munakata’s purple hues shimmered with lust, covering up the deeper feelings locked in his heart. His own face was naked without his glasses, allowing Suoh to see every dip and curve of his cheekbone, nose, and eyes._ _

__And it was almost unfair, the way his given name had slipped from between Suoh’s lips. A simple “Reisi” was all it took to send a shiver down his spine and involuntarily move his hips upwards, his hands clammy and shaky against Suoh’s thick arm muscles. Though the word trickled into his ear, he wondered how often that name had sounded like something else entirely—meant for a completely different person._ _

__In some twist of irony, Munakata and Suoh had been the same last night. Suoh forgot who he was, and Munakata wanted nothing more than to forget his desire to save his longtime friend, subsequently causing desire to bubble up in a completely different manner altogether. They forgot everything they wanted to, together._ _

__There was a grunt, some movement, and Munakata assumed Suoh had awoken, pulling Munakata back to the present. He glanced behind himself, seeing the bare back of the Red King. His long, muscular arms stretched up towards the ceiling, the skin on his back tightening with the movement of his body. Munakata turned back around quickly, trying to ignore the heat barely present on his now red cheeks. Last night, he had come to know the muscles of Suoh’s back well. His eyes had peered over the edge of Suoh’s shoulder, seeing the way the muscles moved and tightened, rippling against Munakata like a wave, with each thrusting of his body. Munakata shook his head, his blue locks brushing against his cheeks as he did. He knew it would do him no good to linger on the events of the evening prior._ _

__Staring down at the unfinished puzzle, Munakata could hear Suoh’s heavy footsteps scuffing against the carpet. And then he was standing directly behind him; Munakata didn’t need to look, he could feel the heat emanating from Suoh’s body. He felt his warm hand slide down against his cheek, thick fingers placing themselves on his chin. He followed the tug of the grip, tilting his head back to stare at Suoh’s amber eyes._ _

__“Mornin’,” he mumbled, his voice quiet and raspy. His fingers gently pressed against Munakata’s chin._ _

__“Good morning, Suoh,” he replied, moving his head back to stare at the puzzle once again. Suoh’s lowered his arm, embracing Munakata across the front of his chest._ _

__“How cold, Blue King,” he whispered, his chin resting on Munakata’s shoulder._ _

__“I apologize if my demeanor was inappropriate for the ‘morning after’,” he scoffed lightly. One night stands were not something Munakata was familiar with at all. And though it was the second time, he was still unsure of how to act. They had been lovers, in the technical definition of the word, but feelings had not been involved, at least not on the surface._ _

__Snorting, Suoh’s hand clenched around Munakata’s shoulder, his body tilting over the other’s, leaning in close to his lips._ _

__“Just shut up and lemme kiss ya’,” he whispered, his lips already touching against Munakata’s. His heart raced, the rush of their actions flashing through his mind as the rough, dry lips against his own made him remember every spot Suoh’s lips had touched the night before. He kept his eyes open, afraid that if he closed them, he would put more into the kiss than he knew he should._ _

__Suoh’s kisses weren’t meant for him and Munakata knew it._ _

__“You were better last night,” Suoh teased. He pulled back, staring at Munakata’s purple hues as one finger trailing down Munakata’s collarbone._ _

__“You needed a release, I provided you with one,” he muttered, fingering at the puzzle piece directly in front of him, keeping his gaze fixated downwards as Suoh moved to sit next to him on the couch. “I’d rather you sleep with me instead of burning the whole damn city down.”_ _

__“So you done with me? Done your civic duty and protected Shizume City from the wrath of the evil Red King?” he grunted. The words felt harsh when Suoh put it like that, as though his words were the blade of his own saber carving into Munakata’s skin. Munakata hadn’t truly considered it to be that, him placating the other, though it was certainly easier to tell Suoh that it was instead of the alternative. He couldn’t tell the Red King he was terrified of what Suoh’s life was transforming into._ _

__“I don’t know. What do you plan on doing now?” Munakata asked softly, his grip on the piece tightening._ _

__“Nothing’s changed,” he muttered and pulled a cigarette from his pants pocket, placing it between his lips._ _

__“Then you’re still in my custody.” Munakata glanced towards the other. Suoh shut his eyes, and raised his thumb to the end of the cigarette. He flicked his red aura over the tip, lighting it as he took a long hit. Releasing the smoke into the air, Suoh tucked his knees up on the couch and let his neck fall back slightly. His red hair fell backwards, a few pieces jutting out and sticking up from how he had slept. Stray strands hovered over his forehead, and a thin line of smoke curled in the air, rising towards to the ceiling; Suoh really was a mess. Munakata scoffed again, turning back towards the table. “Your hair is in such disarray, Suoh,” he smirked, sitting back again, watching the smoke._ _

__“Have you looked in the mirror, Munakata?” he snorted, leaning forward enough to run his fingertips down the thin pieces of hair that framed Munakata’s face._ _

__“Touché.”_ _

__“It’s nice to see your pretty face without glasses.”_ _

__“Does it normally look ugly when I do have glasses on?” Munakata chuckled, staring at the other._ _

__“Something like that,” Suoh muttered, pulling the cigarette from his lips, letting it burn between his fingers. Or maybe it was just that without them, he looked more like _him_. “Though you looked pretty cute last night,” he grinned. Munakata froze, keeping the blanket tightly wrapped around his body, begging for it’s warmth._ _

__“I don’t believe it’s a compliment to call a man such as myself ‘cute’.”_ _

__“That so?” Suoh chuckled, leaning over to press his lips against Munakata’s pale neck. “What if I told you I felt like burning this city down right now unless you made the same cute faces again?” Munakata shivered, feeling heat shoot down his spine. Suoh’s lips tickled his neck, and he knew where this feeling led. His back pressed against his bed, his head on the pillow while his eyes fluttered, and his chest heaving in immeasurable pleasure which he had felt just last night._ _

__“I’d say you were lying,” he breathed. “I’ve seen what you look like when you go on a rampage. You’re far too casual right now.”_ _

__“Oh?” Suoh asked, sliding his hand over Munakata bare chest, tracing his collarbone once again. His fingers moved over his smooth skin, his rough lips caressing Munakata’s exposed neckline._ _

__“Suoh…” Munakata’s words bit out a subtle warning. “I told you, you’re back in my custody, and I have to go to work._ _

__“Are you runnin’ away cause I called you cute?” Suoh grinned, a shallow playfulness flicking across his amber hues._ _

__“That’s a ridiculous reason to run away from someone,” he sighed and gently pushed at Suoh’s forehead. “It’s preposterous to even humor the notion of me being cute.”_ _

__“I was the one lookin’ at ya’ and I say you looked cute. Your face got all red and you let out small tiny huffs when you really enjoyed something I did.” Betrayed by his body once again it seemed, Munakata let out a small cough. He was surprised Suoh had even noticed. “Embarrassed, Munakata?”_ _

__“Of course not, what we did was a natural human act,” he replied. “You can have your opinion and I will keep mine.”_ _

__“Munakata…” Suoh mumbled, pressing his lips against his jaw. His voice was a soft purr in his throat, vibrating against the bone under the Blue King’s skin. He shut his purple eyes, caving to the slightly slippery sensation on his skin._ _

__“Hmm?” he hummed deeply, maintaining his composure as best he could. He was disappointed when his voice came across much breathier than he meant it to. His lithe fingers stroked through Suoh’s red tendrils._ _

__“You’re an idiot.” Suoh kissed him again, pressing their lips together hard. His hot tongue slipped against Munakata’s lower lip, his teeth nipping devilishly at the thin pink lip. He pressed his tongue inside, wrapping it around Munakata’s, exploring the deep crevice of the inside of his lower mouth. His lips caught Munakata’s tongue and he sucked on it, letting out a pleased purr._ _

__His hands slid up Munakata’s cheeks and Suoh wrapped his pointer finger and thumb around the sides of the metal frames, pulling them down Munakata’s nose just ever so slightly. “Reisi…”_ _

__It was his given name again, and hearing it another time made Munakata feel more vulnerable than he wanted to._ _

__“Mikoto…” he grunted, his teeth gritting together. “Well, make it fast,” he panted, the yearning too much for his naked skin to handle. “I’ll have you know I’ve never been late to work and I’m not about to break that record, Suoh.”_ _

__Though he had vowed not to take his glasses off again, he allowed Suoh to pull the frames from his face the rest of the way. He was surprisingly delicate, folding them up and placing them on the table in front of them. His hand knocking the puzzle, causing a few pieces to strew across the table. Suoh was always good at making messes and Munakata was exposed before him yet again as Suoh’s lips covered his own once more…_ _

__~_ _

__Munakata didn’t remove his glasses from his face again for Suoh, not until they were forcefully knocked from his face. As the sword slipped through the Red King’s body, their faces the closest they had been in days, Munakata wondered if Suoh thought he still looked cute without his glasses on. As a smile appeared on Suoh’s face, the life drifting from his eyes, Munakata thought it was the most alive he had looked in the past 12 days._ _

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this fic and enjoyed it that really means alot to me! HUGE thank you to [ShinyPhoenix](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinyphoenix/profile) for betaing. But also thank you to Sara, Robyn, J, Tess, Claire, Sam and anyone else I freaked out about this to. I know some people read bits of it beforehand. 
> 
> It's not often I'm actually proud of something I write, but I am actually proud of this, so thank you for taking the time to read this! Ahhh I do hope people like this. I've been working on it for quite awhile and it's super important to me!! Thanks for reading! <3
> 
> [emeraldwaves](http://emeraldwaves.tumblr.com/) is my tumblr  
> [musickazoo](http://twitter.com/musickazoo/) is where I freak out about writing


End file.
